Red Herring
by Peneia Teke
Summary: When May Maple is accepted into LaRousse Academy, a prestigious school for pokémon trainers, she thinks her studies will be her only concern.  But when one student goes missing, May and her friends must uncover the truth before they're next.
1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note**: Well, here's the start of my second Pokémon fic. This was partly inspired by the story, _All For One_ by licoricejellybean. It takes place in a slightly alternate universe setting where kids actually have to go to school before heading out into the world on their own. They're all a little older than in the series. For a complete list on the characters' ages, please see my profile page.

_Summary_: When May Maple is accepted into LaRousse Academy, a prestigious boarding school for prospective pokémon trainers, she thinks her studies will be her only concern. But when one of the students goes missing, May and her friends set out to uncover the truth before they become the next victims. Contestshipping. Hints of Ikarishipping and Palletshipping.

Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy the story, and please remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong>A New Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>"In other news, Team Rocket member, Michael Flint, was murdered last night after turning himself in to local authorities. He'd said in an interview, 'I apologize to anyone—human or pokémon—that I've hurt. I've realized the error of my ways and will spend the rest of my life making up for it.' Sources confirmed that Flint was killed with a Barrett M98 Sniper Rifle, primarily used by the military and police force. Michael Flint and James "Pierce" Handel had agreed to go in to witness protection in exchange for information on the Rocket Organization. Unfortunately, James Handel disappeared shortly after Flint's murder, and his current location is now listed as unknown. More on this story at eleven. Many are wondering how this will affect-"<p>

May Maple switched off the TV in annoyance and hopped off her bed to head out and check the mail, completely disinterested in Team Rocket politics. They were an evil, corrupt cult that forced pokémon to do their dirty work, and if all of them were murdered in their sleep by Barrett M98 Sniper Rifles, she wouldn't cry over it. Reaching the mailbox, she opened it and pulled out a stack of letters. A large, manila envelope was among them, and she hurriedly ripped it open and read it over.

_Dear May,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to LaRousse Academy. Please report to the Pokémon Director in your city to pick up your very first pokémon on Friday, August 1__st__ or Saturday, August 2__nd__. We also encourage you to attend PokéPrep Week, which will begin August 4__th__. It's a great way for new students to get acclimated to the school and meet other dedicated trainers before the school year officially begins. If you have any questions, please feel free to visit our website. Congratulations on your achievements, and we look forward to seeing you soon!_

_Sincerely,  
>Kathy Mark<br>Dean of Students_

May couldn't believe it. After years of anticipation, of dreaming about her very own adventure, she would finally be attending LaRousse Academy, a prestigious boarding school for students interested in becoming pokémon trainers, gym leaders, coordinators, researchers, or breeders. It had been founded by Damian Lamont and was run on private funds and donations. It ranged from eighth grade to senior year of high school and was considered one of the best schools in the country. After graduating from LaRousse Academy at the age of eighteen, students received their pokémon licenses and went out into the world as officially registered pokémon trainers.

She'd applied for the academy the previous year and passed the written exams, but her fear of pokémon had held her back during the battle portion of the application process. She'd continued on with her eighth grade year in the public school system and worked with her father and brother to overcome her fear. The next time she applied for the academy, she passed with flying colors. Unfortunately, she'd be going to the school a year behind everyone in her age group, but that didn't bother her too much. She'd just have to work a little harder. She gave a squeal of excitement and ran up to the house, waving the letter around wildly.

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by as May prepared for LaRousse Academy. The evening before she was to leave, she sat out on her front porch with the Torchic she'd received from Professor Birch and the Wurmple she'd recently caught and stared up at the night sky. The stars flickered brightly against the pitch blackness and May allowed her mind to wander over everything and nothing. All her emotions were jumbled with nerves, leaving her slightly on edge from all the excitement. For several moments the fear and doubt overpowered her. It would be several months before she'd see her family again, and she wasn't sure if she could leave her home in Petalburg City. What if she couldn't handle the pressure of classes and pokémon training? What if she let her family down?<p>

She turned and looked at Torchic when she felt it bump her hand with its beak. It cocked its head slightly, its beady eyes staring curiously up at her as if sensing her distress. May put a hand on its head and gave it a tiny smile as she ruffled its bright, orange plumage. A sense of calm settled over her as she realized that just because she was leaving her family, she didn't have to be alone in this. She'd make new friends, and her pokémon would always be at her side. They'd overcome whatever challenges the Academy threw at them, and they'd do it together.

That night May fell asleep and dreamed about traveling around the world with her pokémon.

* * *

><p>The two hour car ride to LaRousse City was a quiet affair as May stared out the window, her Torchic sitting in her lap. She knew this would be the last time she spoke with her mother, Caroline, face to face until she came home for break but found she had nothing to say. Instead, she watched the blur of scenery and wondered what academy life would be like.<p>

When they finally pulled up to the front gate of LaRousse Academy, a luxurious lawn was sprawled out before them, marked with trees and concrete walkways that led to a large, brick structure with a sign that said "Administration Building".

Once in the main office, May placed her bag on the floor and sat down in one of the chairs at the front desk, waiting for her mother to finish filling out the necessary paperwork. The woman behind the front desk shuffled some papers to make room and handed May a manila envelope. "Here's your schedule," she said. "Inside you'll also find your assigned room key, Student ID, meal plan, and room contract. If you lose your ID or room key, there will be a twenty five dollar replacement fee, so I suggest you keep those things somewhere safe."

May nodded and glanced over her schedule. LaRousse Academy used the "block schedule", which meant she had four classes one day and four different classes the next.

Red Day:  
>Pokémon Biology I<br>English  
>Lunch<br>Coordinating 101  
>World History.<p>

Blue Day:  
>Battle Room<br>Geometry  
>Lunch<br>French  
>Pokémon Nutrition<p>

She had her own room but shared a bathroom with her suite mate, Brianna. They'd emailed a couple times over the summer, but this would be their first official time meeting. May was anxious to get to know her.

"Classes begin Monday, so you'll have a chance to get settled in and explore the campus beforehand," the woman at the desk was saying. Her eyes flickered to somewhere behind May, and she raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which... Mr. Ketchum, please come in."

May glanced over her shoulder to see what had captured the woman's attention and stiffened in surprise. A young man stood in the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable as though unsure whether or not he should interrupt. His mop of black hair seemed to stick out in all directions. A Pikachu sat on his shoulder, looking around curiously.

"This is May Maple, the new student you agreed to mentor," the woman behind the desk said.

"Hi, I'm Ash," he said, offering his hand to May. "I'm from Pallet Town."

"Hi, Ash. Nice to meet you."

"Our school has a program to help new students adjust to life at the academy during their first year," the woman said, gesturing to Ash. "Mr. Ketchum here is one of our Elites, or students in the top ten percent range. If you have questions about anything, feel free to ask him."

"Oh, thank you," May said, "I'm sure I'll take you up on that."

"Uh, if you're not busy now, I could take you on a tour," Ash offered with a sheepish grin.

May and Caroline followed behind Ash as he led them around campus, pointing out important buildings and giving them interesting facts about each one. Apparently, the Administration Building was one of the first buildings constructed at LaRousse Academy and had been expanded once the school began to gain in popularity. There were two dormitories next to the Administration Building, each with their own dining halls. Beyond them was the Academy Building where students attended class. Several extensions had been added over the years to include an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a gym for strength training pokémon and students alike, and most recently, a wing for students who wished to study the art of pokémon coordinating. It also had a state-of-the-art research center located under the math and science wings.

Next door was the Birtwick Building which held the infamous Battle Room, a place for students to train their pokémon by battling each other or a specified computer program. If students didn't want to use the Battle Room, there were also outdoor fields for training and one-hundred and thirty acres of forest that surrounded the north side of the school.

Top students had the option of living in the apartment complex on the edge of campus. Ash had been given that opportunity but had chosen to stay in the dorms with his friends. And, of course, the school had its own Pokémon Center with a full time staff.

Once they finished the tour, Ash left May with an invitation to join him and some friends for a movie night to celebrate the last night before class. They exchanged phone numbers, and Ash gave her his room number as well.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Caroline helped May unpack her things and settle into her room. They arranged her bed, dresser, fridge, and desk around to utilize the most space. There was a large window along the back wall with a shelf under it where May set her TV. Her books and movies went on the shelves on the wall above her bed. Once May was satisfied with her living arrangement, they went out for a late lunch. When they got back, she sat down on the bed and heaved a tired sigh. She'd been hoping to meet Brianna, but the adjoining room was still dark.

"Now, you're sure you're going to be all right?" Caroline asked, hovering in the doorway.

May nodded but felt her stomach knot in apprehension. Once her mother left, she'd be on her own in a new place without any real friends to support her. But May tried to clear her head of those negative thoughts and gave her mom a bright smile. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine," she said. No sense worrying her mother when the woman hadn't even left the building yet.

"Ok," Caroline said uncertainly. "Remember, your dad and I are just a phone call away. You can always come home if you need to."

"It's ok, Mom. You don't have to worry about me."

Caroline smiled. "I know. You have your father's spirit. Just promise me you'll call sometimes, okay? Don't get so caught up in school that you forget about your family." After a brief farewell, Caroline stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. May was left alone. She switched on the TV for a few minutes but found she couldn't concentrate. Deciding to take up Ash's offer, she wandered over to the boys' dormitory and found his room number. She could hear voices inside and knocked tentatively, feeling her stomach squirm. The voices quieted before Ash called, "Come in!"

She opened the door and stepped inside, smiling shyly at the room's occupants. Ash was sitting on his bed with his Pikachu in his lap. There was another boy with auburn hair, who had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder. A girl with red hair pulled up in a ponytail sat in a chair at the desk, a Togepi clutched in her arms. The fourth occupant was an older guy slouched over in one of Ash's bean bag chairs. His brunette hair hung in his face in wayward spikes, but he didn't seem to care. An Umbreon sat loyally at his feet.

"Hey, May," Ash said, standing up to greet her.

The Pikachu jumped onto the bed and sat up on its hind legs, looking at her curiously. "Pika?" it said.

"Decided to take me up on my offer?"

"Yep," she said, "Thanks for inviting me. I didn't really want to be by myself."

"I understand." He looked around at the other people. "Hey, guys, meet May. May, this is my suite mate, Richie, and my good friends, Gary and Misty," he said, gesturing to each of them in turn.

After introductions were given, May released her Torchic from its poké ball and sat down in the bean bag chair next to Gary, making herself comfortable as they started _The_ _Last Airbender_. The movie itself was horrible, and Ash, who May discovered was a restless individual, soon began making fun of the acting and dialogue. Gary joined in and eventually all five of them were laughing and cracking jokes at the movie's expense.

When May finally returned to her room, she felt happier and more hopeful about the upcoming school year.

* * *

><p>When Monday morning rolled around, May stared up at the doors of the Academy Building where she'd be attending most of her classes. With its technological advancements, the school was impressive and far surpassed her old one in terms of commitment to exceptional student instruction. Or at least that's what she'd read on the school's website. Only about six-hundred students attended each year, and the classes averaged about ten to fifteen students each. Because the school was so small, May realized there would be a greater chance she'd see the same kids every day, which could either be a good or bad thing.<p>

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before pushing open the large, glass doors. She glanced around, at a loss of where to go, and stared up at a large, spiraling staircase looming at the building's entrance. Students were milling around it and talking with friends on the steps. Some of them glanced up at her, but after a few moments, they went back to what they'd been doing. May picked at her skirt self-consciously, though every other girl was wearing the same thing. They were required to wear black skirts, dark blue blouses with white polo shirts underneath, black stockings and polished, black shoes. The guys had a similar outfit but wore dress pants and jackets instead of skirts and blouses. Overall, they weren't bad uniforms, but May still wasn't used to such formal wear.

The warning bell rang and students began heading toward their classrooms, their laughter and conversations echoing throughout the hall. May stared down at the map in her hands, trying to make sense of it. It seemed her classroom was on the other side of the school, but she wasn't sure which direction. She didn't even realize her feet were moving until she walked straight into someone and jumped back in surprise. "I'm so sorry," she stammered. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up, eyes widening in surprise when it registered who she was talking to.

A tall, attractive guy with green hair smirked down at her. His jacket was open, and his polo shirt was untucked with the top couple buttons unfastened, blatantly defying the school's dress code policy. May mentally labeled him as a rule bender. The guy chuckled and flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "Well, _that's_ pretty obvious," he said.

"Oh." The action forced May from her silent assessment of him, and she couldn't stop herself from flinching in surprise. "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

The chorus of "oohs" alerted her that the people around them had stopped talking and were watching the exchange with growing interest. The boy glanced back at the group of guys behind him, presumably his friends, and turned his attention back to May. His demeanor was laid back, cocky, as though he knew he was in control of the situation.

"You gonna let her talk to you like that, Drew?" one of the guys asked.

Drew ignored him and lifted an eyebrow at May. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

He sounded more amused than angry, and May stared at him in confusion. "Yeah, I… Look, I need to find my classroom, so…" She made a vague gesture and stared pointedly down at her map, giving him a wide berth as she attempted to walk around him.

Before she could get very far, Drew snatched the paper out of her hands and raised it above her head as she made a grab for it. "Let me give you a few pointers," he said with a smirk. "First of all, walking around with a map in your hands is like taping a neon sign to your back that says, 'Hey everyone! I'm new here. Feel free to take complete advantage of me.'"

"Hey! Give that back!" she snapped, jumping at the paper in his hand. "I need it!"

Drew continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Secondly, don't pick a fight with the most popular guy in school, especially within the first ten minutes of your first day. It won't win you any favors." The crowd around them tittered appreciatively.

"Wow. Charming _and_ modest. It's no _wonder_ you're so _popular_," May said sarcastically, punctuating each word by grabbing at the map. Drew put the palm of his other hand against her forehead and pushed her back. "What's your problem?" she demanded, stomping her foot. "Just give me the stupid map already."

"Say please, and I'll consider it."

May was about to retort, but a voice behind her made her jump. "Hey, cut it out, Drew. It's her first day." She turned in surprise to see Ash walking toward them. He gave her a lopsided smile and nodded his head in greeting.

"Yeah? What do you care, Mr. _Hero_?" Drew snorted.

"She's a friend, so leave her alone." They stared each other down until May began to feel uncomfortable. Then, to her surprise, Ash began to chuckle, and Drew smirked back at him. "Mr. Hero, Drew, really? Like I haven't heard that one before."

"What can I say? I'm not feeling very creative. Besides, don't tell me you don't wake up every morning and think to yourself, 'What a beautiful day. I can't wait to start helping people!'" he said, mimicking Ash in a falsely high tone.

"I do not!" Ash said, indignantly.

"'I hope I get to help an old woman cross the street. Maybe I'll even find a Meowth stuck up in a tree. Wouldn't that be wonderful?'"

"Shut up, Drew! I don't sound like that!" Ash said, clearly starting to get riled up.

"Whatever. I'll be sure to watch out for your precious _girlfriend_ from now on," Drew said, glancing over at May. "Here, take it." He tossed the map into the air with a dramatic swish of his wrist and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you around, Klutz," he said and turned on his heel through the parting crowd. His group of friends trailed after him.

May watched him for a moment before turning back to Ash, who was scowling after Drew. "Thanks," she said with an awkward smile. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, well, you look like you could've handled yourself, but it bothers me when Drew picks on new kids like that."

"Yeah, he sure seems like a friendly guy," May said, still trying to figure out where they were on her map.

Ash glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "At least he gave you a nickname. That's a good sign."

"What nickname? Klutz?" She made a face at him. "That's more like a rude description, I think."

"He can be a jerk sometimes, but he's not really as bad as he lets on. You just have to get past his layers of crap."

He was doing a valiant job of trying to defend him, and May wasn't sure why. "Okay, Ash, if you say so," she said doubtfully.

Ash chuckled and gently took the map from her. "Now… What room are you looking for?"

May smiled as she gratefully accepted Ash's help. It looked to be the start of an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I already have a couple of the chapters written, so updates should come fairly frequently. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


	2. Battle Room

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story so far. I'm really glad you're enjoying it, and I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations. It's been a lot of fun to write.

Fair warning… The next couple chapters will be lighthearted but once the plot starts to reveal itself, it'll take a darker turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Room<strong>

* * *

><p>It was May's second day of school, and she was already late for Battle Room. It had taken her almost fifteen minutes of aimless wandering before she remembered that what she was looking for wasn't actually a room in the Academy building. The Battle Room was in its own building, Birtwick, next door. By the time she finally found her classroom, the professor was already well into his lecture. He stopped writing on the board when May opened the door. "Why, hello," he greeted her pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"<p>

May looked around nervously at the faces staring back at her. "Hi. I'm looking for the Battle Room, I guess? It just says 'Battle Room' on my schedule."

The professor smiled and gestured vaguely around the class. "Well, then, you've come to the right place. Can I have your name, please?"

"It's May. May Maple."

"All right, Miss Maple, why don't you take the empty seat in front of Drew. Drew, please raise your hand."

May's eyes widened when she realized he was the same Drew with green hair from the day before, the one who'd called her a klutz and been generally rude to her. Drew had his head cupped in one hand and was waving the other lazily back and forth, a half smirk formed on his lips. Feeling dread curdle in her stomach, May took a deep breath and walked toward the empty seat, deliberately ignoring him. She sat down and placed her bag next to her as the professor continued with his lecture.

Several minutes later, May could feel her eyelids getting heavy. She began writing with her left hand to try to keep herself awake and found herself growing impatient. How was listening to a lecture supposed to help them in a real pokémon battle? She felt something jab her between her shoulder blades and whipped around to glare at Drew. He was staring ahead with his hands folded, attentively listening to the professor. The picture of innocence. He noticed May and mouthed, "What?"

"I know that was you," she hissed. "Stop poking me."

"Miss Maple." May turned around and felt her neck heat up when she realized she was being chastised. "Please refrain from distracting those around you who want to learn."

"But I-" May sputtered, feeling embarrassed and outraged. "I didn't… He poked me!"

The professor glanced at the boy behind her and raised an eyebrow. "Drew? Is that true?"

The green haired boy sat up a little straighter. "Yes, Professor. Her school map slipped off her desk, and I was merely trying to return it to her."

"Oh, well, that was nice of you. I'm sure Miss Maple would agree."

May grumbled a "thank you" under her breath and slumped further down into her chair, feeling her face flush crimson. As the professor went back to lecturing, the rest of the class eventually stopped shooting her curious looks and went back to staring at the board.

Nearly half-way through the class, the professor ordered the students to leave all their belongings except for their poké balls and head to the Battle Room next door. There was a collective murmuring as the class rose as one, eager to get on with the hands on portion of the class. This was what they'd all been waiting for. They followed the professor through the adjoining door and gazed around in awe. It was a large room with a wooden floor and mirrors along the walls. There were six sets of platforms that faced each other across a stage.

"Since this is our first class, we'll have one on one pokémon battles. After ten minutes, you'll switch partners. The purpose of this lesson is to battle against many opponents. Every trainer is different, and you'll need to adjust your strategy accordingly. I'll let you choose your own stations for the first round, and then we'll rotate to the right."

May did fairly well the first three rounds. She won against a blonde haired girl who used a Bulbasaur, lost to a guy named Wally who used a Ralts, and narrowly beat her next opponent's Metapod with her Wurmple, which gave her pokémon the experience it needed to evolve into Silcoon. Needless to say, May was feeling pretty good about the next match until she realized who her opponent was.

May stepped up to the platform on her right and pulled the poké ball containing Torchic from her belt. Drew grinned at her from where he stood across the stage. "You can forfeit now if you want," he said, his patronizing tone making her blood boil. "No one will blame you for backing out."

"Not a chance. Torchic, take the stage!" May said, doing her best to ignore his taunts as she tossed the poké ball out onto the wooden floor. Torchic appeared in a blinding flash and looked back at her expectantly.

"Well, if that's the way you want it," Drew said, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. He threw out his own poké ball, and a Roselia appeared, standing tall and regal.

"Roselia," it said, closing its eyes peacefully.

"Wow. I've never seen a pokémon like that before," May said before she could stop herself.

Drew chuckled at her. "Oh, yeah? Just shows how much you actually know about pokémon. It must have been pure luck that landed you in this academy in the first place."

"It wasn't luck. I worked hard to get here, just like you!" May shouted, feeling her face heat up in anger. "Ok, Torchic, use growl," she ordered, hoping her voice didn't waver uncertainly. It was one thing to read about a pokémon battle in a book, but it was another thing to actually participate in one, especially with Drew making snide remarks. It was unnerving. Torchic turned and looked at her before ruffling its feathers.

"Roselia, Mega Drain," Drew said calmly, pointing at Torchic.

Roselia leapt forward and twirled in the air as it sucked energy from Torchic. The little bird pokémon cried out and stumbled forward weakly. "No! Come on, Torchic, use Scratch!" May said, trying to encourage it.

It kicked out at Roselia with its clawed feet, but the rose pokémon was too fast and leapt out of the way before Torchic could manage a hit.

"Roselia, hit it with Stun Spore," Drew said. The rose pokémon released a cloud of spores that settled around Torchic, affectively paralyzing it. It fell on its stomach, struggling in vain to get back up. "Finish it off. Solar Beam." Roselia nodded happily and began gathering sunlight, preparing for the attack that would ultimately win the battle.

"Oh, Torchic!" May said, feeling panic surge through her. "Ember!" she suddenly remembered. "Use Ember!"

"Your Torchic may have the type advantage," Drew said, "but my Roselia is too strong for an attack of that level."

Torchic made a feeble effort to follow her command, but Roselia had already released its attack. Torchic was hit head on by the beam of light and thrown across the platform. It was already unconscious by the time it hit the floor. May jumped off the station and ran to its side, picking it up and cradling it in her arms. "It's ok, Torchic. You did your best," she said softly, returning it to its poké ball.

"If that was its best, I'd hate to see it at its worst," Drew said smugly.

"You shut up," May said, standing up so fast she felt lightheaded. She marched up to Drew and jabbed her finger in his chest. "Listen, you can mock _me_ all you want, but don't you dare insult my pokémon! Torchic tried its best out there, and I'm proud of it."

"You're right, May," Drew said. His cocky grin was gone, but the words that came next cut deep. "It's not the Torchic's fault it lost so badly, it's you. There's a lot you need to learn before you can call yourself a capable trainer." May opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by the bell, announcing the end of class. Instead, she pushed pass him and stormed off the platform, nearly forgetting to retrieve her bag from the next room in her haste to leave.

* * *

><p>"And then he practically called me a bad trainer. In front of the whole class," May said, as she finished ranting to Ash and Misty later at lunch. They'd decided to meet in the Platinum Dining Hall since they'd exchanged schedules the day before and realized they all had the same break. "It was so humiliating," she said, dropping her head into her arms dramatically.<p>

"Wow. Sorry your first day of Battle Room sucked so bad," Ash said tactlessly.

"Don't worry, May," Misty said, putting a hand on her arm. "You have to remember, Drew's been here a year longer than you. He has a lot more experience."

"Yeah, and he wasn't that great at first, either," Ash added. "I heard he lost his first match so badly he cried."

"Really? If that's true, then why would he pick on people who are weaker than him?" May snapped her head up and glared past Ash and Misty. "I _hate_ Drew. He's such a jerk!"

"I thought that at first too," Ash said, "but that's probably just his way of trying to help you. He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"You keep saying that," May said, "but the more he opens his mouth, the more I want to beat his pretty face in."

"You know, maybe he picks on you because he likes you a little."

"What?" May looked at Misty as if she'd grown a second head and spouted a pair of horns to top it off. "Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what I just said? Drew hates me!"

"Okay, okay," Misty said, putting her hands up defensively. "Never mind. It was just a thought."

May stared sullenly at the table and picked at her food, running the conversation with Drew through her head again and again. Suddenly, she was hit with an inspiration and grabbed Misty's arm urgently. "You're a good trainer," she said, glancing from Misty to Ash, "Both of you. Will you help me train my pokémon? Please? I can't lose to Drew like that, again!"

She didn't miss the significant glance her two friends exchanged. "Um, sure. Of course, we'll help you," Ash said.

"But it has to be for more than just beating Drew," Misty added. "You have to really want to improve yourself."

"Of course!" May said. "I want to be the best trainer I can be."

"All right, then," Ash said, and the three shook on it. "It's a deal."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed without much incident. May made a friend in Dawn, a fellow pokémon coordinator, who was in a couple of her classes.<p>

Her professors were all knowledgeable pokémon trainers or researchers, and she liked them all, except for Selena Handel, who taught Pokémon Nutrition. May took an instant dislike to her for reasons even she, herself, couldn't pinpoint.

She tried to spend time with her suitemate, Brianna, whom she learned was a coordinator and also madly in love with Drew, much to her dismay. However, Brianna had a busy schedule that didn't leave her with much time for socializing. After her third invitation to hang out with Ash and Misty was rejected, May stopped inviting her altogether.

It also turned out she had the same Geometry class as Ash. Apparently, he hated math and had put off taking Geometry as a freshman, so now he had to take it as a sophomore. May wasn't a math genius by any stretch of the imagination, but she'd always been placed in the higher math levels at her old schools and understood the concepts enough to follow what her Professor was talking about without too much trouble.

Unfortunately, Drew—the bane of her existence—was in her class for, not only Battle Room, but for French and Pokémon Nutrition as well. At first she'd attempted to be civil, but after he'd given her the nickname "Madame Klutz" in French and called her out in front of the class for getting a question wrong in Pokémon Nutrition, she'd decided that, despite Ash's claims to the contrary, Drew really was a jerk. Not only that, but his ego was twice the size of the entire Hoenn region.

May began training for two hours every evening with Ash and sometimes with Misty. Dawn helped her on occasion. On the days her friends couldn't train with her, she went to the Battle Room and pitted her pokémon against the computer. To keep up with Drew, she spent most of her free time studying about pokémon psychology, battle strategies, different move combinations, and type advantages. She participated more in class and group discussions and worked harder than anyone in Battle Room. Her hard work began to pay off, and she gradually began to gain the respect of her peers. Blue days became her chance to prove herself.

It was Tuesday night of the fifth week, and May was on her way to Battle Room to challenge the computer. She had an extra bounce in her step as she strode down the now familiar corridors with the intention of working with the Skitty she'd recently added to her team. She and Ash had found it when they were training in the woods at the edge of the academy's property. The Skitty had been injured and weak, and they rushed it to the school's Pokémon Center for immediate medical attention. The Skitty made a full recovery and seemed to take a liking to May, so she decided to keep it.

She entered Birtwick and made her way toward the Battle Room but stopped short when she heard voices. The building was usually empty at this time of night, so she peered around the corner, her curiosity getting the better of her. Drew was talking with two other guys. One was Brendan Birch, a trainer who was in some of her classes. He wore a white beanie cap with a green elastic band over his black hair that made him stand out wherever he went. It was sometimes hard to tell that the cap wasn't actually his hair. The other guy was Nate Berkeley, the top trainer in the school. He had blonde hair that spiked up in the back and intense blue eyes. The three trainers spoke in hushed tones, expressions serious, and May couldn't help wondering what they were talking about.

For a moment she stayed where she was, feeling self conscious about going into the Battle Room with the boys hanging around nearby. She finally decided that hiding behind a wall was ridiculous and stepped out into view, marching determinedly toward the door. She started to enter her Student ID, but Drew noticed her before she could slip inside.

"_Well_, look who it is," he said, stretching the syllables out obnoxiously. The other boys stopped talking, and she could feel their eyes on her.

May turned around, feeling her stomach flip. "Hi, Drew."

"What're you doing out so late?" He asked, though it sounded more like an accusation to her.

"I was planning on training my new Skitty. If that's all right with _you_," she said sarcastically.

Brendan snickered, and Nate grinned and crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

Drew didn't seem fazed. "Well, looks like you didn't hear about the curfew that was just issued. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Curfew?" May asked, looking at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Drew lifted his shoulder and dropped it in a strangely elegant gesture. "Apparently, another child went missing in LaRousse City this afternoon. The school board's probably just erring on the side of caution."

"Another one? How many does that make now, like, five?" May wondered aloud. She'd heard about the kidnappings on the news, which had started at the beginning of summer. The children ranged from ages ten to eighteen and were all male. One boy had managed to escape his kidnapper, but the only information he could provide was that the person had been wearing a black cloak. He couldn't even determine whether it was a man or a woman because the person never spoke. "Do you think it's Team Rocket?" she asked.

"Could be," Brendan said darkly, "Wouldn't put it past them to kidnap kids to meet their recruitment quota for the year."

"They've been featured in the news a lot recently too," Nate said. "I'm sure they're basking in all this publicity."

"It's stupid though," Drew said. "Do they really think people will join if they hear about the Rockets on the news? I mean, who really _wants_ to be a Rocket Grunt when they grow up? Besides Nate, I mean."

"Ha. You're just jealous you can't make the cut," Nate smirked.

"Apparently, enough people do," Brendan said. "They've been flourishing for what? Twenty? Twenty-five years now? But that's how cults operate. They draw people in and force them into compliance. Who knows, they could have second or third generation Rockets in their ranks from progeny of the originals."

Drew gave Brendan a sideways glance. "That's fascinating, Birch, really. I love it when you get all analytical on us."

Brendan grinned and punched Drew playfully in the arm. "Shut up, asshole. I just think the psychology part is interesting."

"You would."

Nate yawned loudly and glanced at his wrist, though May noticed he wasn't actually wearing a watch. "Well, it's been fun and all, but I have a test in Calculus tomorrow, so…"

"Yeah, I should get going too," Brendan added. He clapped Drew on the shoulder with a, "see you, man," nodded at Nate, and offered May a two finger salute.

"Well," Nate drawled, glancing from Drew to May. "Guess I'll see you guys around."

"Uh, yeah." May felt a blush creep up her neck. She couldn't help noticing how attractive Nate was as he grinned at her and turned away. She gathered up the courage to call after him, "I'm May, by the way."

Nate smirked and jerked his thumb at Drew. "Yeah, I know. He's told me all about you."

Drew scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets as Nate disappeared around the corner. "Don't listen to that bastard. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"He seems like a nice guy to me," May said immediately.

Drew scrunched his nose in disgust. "Then you have poor taste in guys."

"I do not!" May defended, feeling her face grow red. As an afterthought she added, "And I don't even know why I'm still talking to you. See you later."

"Are you going back to the dorms?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I was going to train, but if there's a curfew…"

"I can, uh, walk you back," Drew said, falling into step beside her. "Since it's on the way."

"Oh, it's ok," she said quickly. "My Torchic will protect me." She fingered the poké ball on her belt and grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, that reminds me. What were you guys doing out if you knew about the curfew?"

"Nate and I have Trainer's Passes since we're Elites, so the curfew doesn't apply to us," Drew said. "And Brendan was just tagging along." They got to the main entrance and Drew opened the door without looking at her. "Right. Well, guess I'll see you around, then." He walked out into the darkness, and May watched him go with an uneasy feeling settling over her. If she hadn't known any better, she'd have thought her rejection of Drew's offer had offended him. But that wasn't right. They were supposed to be rivals. Drew was supposed to mock and tease her, not be nice to her. Not offer to walk her home like he was trying to be chivalrous. That just completely upset the delicate balance between them. And she definitely wasn't supposed to feel guilty about making him upset because that just opened up a whole new level of awkward that May wasn't prepared to deal with. Yes, she decided to herself, it was definitely a good thing she knew better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, that's the end of chapter two. I'm doing my best to keep the characters in character, but they're starting to develop their own personalities as I write them. Please let me know if they stray too much from their cannon counterparts. And on that note, please review!


	3. Pokémon vs Trainer

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm not sure how much I like this one. We'll call it the dreaded "filler" chapter.

The plot will pick up, again, next chapter, haha. Please enjoy, and remember to review when you're done ; )

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon vs. Trainer<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the middle of October, two months into the school year, and May was sitting in her homeroom, listening to the morning announcements. After the incident with Drew and the Battle Room, May seemed to run into him more often. He still teased her and called her names, but he was friendlier and less invasive as though he was making an attempt to be her friend. May decided she liked this side of him.<p>

It occurred to her that Drew used his popularity to mask his true nature. Although he came off as arrogant, haughty, and selfish at times, she began to see glimpses of him out of the limelight. The group of "friends" he always had trailing after him could be better described as fan boys, and Drew didn't actually seem to care about any of them. From what May could gather his only real friends were Brendan Birch and, to a lesser extent, Nate Berkeley. He seemed to have some respect for Ash and Gary Oak, but May wasn't sure she would go so far as to say they were friends. He was a loner by nature and seemed to prefer his own company or the company of his pokémon to those of other people. For as well-liked and admired as he was, she could sense he was lonely. Of course, he would never admit it, and she in turn would never bring it up.

May's train of thought was broken when Dawn suddenly squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement. She turned to May and whispered, "What are you going to be?" At the blank expression on May's face, Dawn elaborated, "Do you want to be a Pokémon or a Trainer?"

"What?"

Dawn sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Weren't you listening to the announcements at all? We're having a school wide competition this Saturday! Have you ever heard of Humans Versus Zombies?" May shook her head and Dawn continued, "Well, it's like this. If you're a human, you have to defend yourself against zombies with a nerf gun or something. If you're a zombie, you have to tag a human to "kill" him. If you can survive as a human for the entire game, you win. Or something like that. Anyway, this is like that except we'll be pokémon and trainers!"

"Oh," May said, trying to absorb what Dawn was saying and listen to the rest of announcements at the same time. "I guess that could be fun."

"Oh, it will," Dawn whispered. She reached over and grabbed May's arm excitedly. "You have to be a pokémon too, ok? We'll watch each other's back."

It turned out Pokémon vs. Trainer was a big deal at LaRousse Academy. The entire school from Eighth grade to Senior year participated, and the professors encouraged involvement by lightening the work load for the weekend and even offering extra credit. Certain classrooms were "safe" zones where pokémon could get refreshments and relax for a set time limit without having to worry about being stalked by trainers.

The morning of the competition, Dawn and May met in the dining hall to sign up. Various tables were set up with assigned letters posted for the students. Pokémon were given infrared-sensitive vests to wear over their clothes. If a trainer hit the vest with a poké ball, a target would light up, and the pokémon was given the choice of either sitting out the rest of the game or becoming a trainer. Trainers were given Velcro flags to hang around their waists. If a pokémon managed to grab the flag without being hit with a poké ball, the trainer automatically became a pokémon or was given the option of sitting out the rest of the game. The pokémon were given tasks to complete to keep them from hiding in one spot all day.

Of course, there were rules. Trainers couldn't use anything other than poké balls to "capture" pokémon. Pokémon were allowed to steal the poké balls from trainers, but if the poké ball touched any part of their vests, the light would go off. Trainers and pokémon could go anywhere on campus except the dormitories. Doors to classrooms were to be left unlocked. Trainers couldn't come within twenty feet of "safe" classrooms. Other than that, anything went. May signed her name and checked the box next to "pokémon". She received her vest and began slipping it over her head when she heard a voice that made her cringe.

"Well, well, if it isn't Madame Klutz."

She turned to see Drew sauntering toward the sign up table. "Oh. Hi, Drew," she said, glancing at the flag on his belt. "You're a trainer?"

"Yep, and it looks like you guys are pokémon. How cute. Say, how about we make this a little more interesting?"

May eyed Drew suspiciously, not liking his smug expression. "What?"

"Let's make a bet. Whoever turns to the other side first loses."

"Fine," May said, "but if I win, you have to stop calling me names. Got it?"

"Alright." The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. "But if I win, you have to do whatever I tell you for a week."

"What?" May shrieked. "No way! That's crazy, Drew!"

He gave her a casual shrug. "Alright, if you don't think you can win. I'll just have to tell everyone what a coward you are."

"I'm not a coward!" May balled her hands into fists. "Fine, you're on!" They shook on it, and Drew walked away chuckling. May watched him go and suddenly felt her stomach tighten with apprehension. She had to win this. There was no telling what horrible things he would make her do if she lost.

"Um, May?" She turned to look at her blue haired friend. Dawn was watching her with a worried expression. "Do you really think that was a good idea?"

"No," May replied, "but I can't back out now. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>It was nearly two hours into the competition. May and Dawn hadn't seen any signs of Drew, but they'd come across plenty of other trainers on their journey across the campus. Their first task was to retrieve a pokémon from the storage unit—inside the Academics Building—and deliver it to Professor Hawkins. It was taking longer to reach due to the number of trainers milling around the main entrance.<p>

"Okay," Dawn whispered, crouched down next to May. They were hiding behind some bushes in front of the Administration Building. "Let's make a run for the back door all right? Ready… Go!" They jumped out of the bushes and sprinted across the yard. May could feel blood pounding in her ears, the adrenaline surging to her legs. The feeling was exhilarating! There was a shout and someone threw a poké ball in their direction. It landed with a rustle in the grass a couple feet away.

The two girls ran around to the back and threw the door open. "Quick!" May squealed, pushing past Dawn. The door banged open after them, and May caught a glimpse of their pursuer over her shoulder. He was a tall guy with brown hair, a red bandana tied around his head. They ran down the hall, their footsteps echoing off the tiled walls. Something whizzed past May's ear, and she jumped as a poké ball landed on the floor a couple feet ahead of her, bounced off the wall, and rolled back toward her. She ran around it and followed Dawn into a hallway that branched off to the right, attempting to lose their pursuer in the maze of hallways and doors. They ran into a small room that was used to hold training equipment. They waited with baited breath until the trainer's footsteps passed by and faded down the hallway. May put her hands on her knees and leaned over, breathing hard. "God, that was close," she said. "This game is intense."

Dawn nodded and gave a breathy laugh. "I have a stitch in my side. I'm so out of shape."

"Just keep breathing."

After a couple minutes, May looked around to assess their situation. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's stay here a little longer," Dawn said. "What if that guy's still out there?"

May rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms above her head, attempting to loosen her muscles. "What if he finds us in here? Then we're really in trouble."

Dawn reluctantly agreed, and the girls ventured out, peering cautiously around. The hallway was empty, and there was no sign of their pursuer. They walked back the way they'd come, made a couple detours, and finally found the glass doors leading to the pokémon storage unit. Students could borrow the school's pokémon for training as long as they signed out for them and returned them within twenty-four hours. May entered her Student ID number and opened the door, ushering Dawn ahead of her. They walked to the back of the room where rows of poké balls sat nestled in their holders. May put her name and Student ID number on the sign out sheet and grabbed a random poké ball. "Mission complete," she whispered triumphantly.

"Now we just need to get it back to Professor Hawkins," Dawn said.

May hummed in agreement and placed the poké ball carefully on her belt. They turned to leave but a sudden motion near the door caught their attention. "It's Drew," May breathed, dragging Dawn back behind the shelves. "Be quiet!"

Drew looked up and stared through the glass doors as though he'd heard them. Then, to May's horror, he entered his Student ID number and stood in the open doorway, peering around with an unreadable expression.

May and Dawn stood stock still, hardly daring to breath as he walked slowly toward them, armed with a poké ball. The girls shrank back against the shelves, trying to stay in the shadows. Then May's foot caught on the wheel of a cart of pokedex, and she tripped, sending them crashing to the floor. Drew spun around, and his eyes lit up when he saw them.

"Run!" May screamed, "Dawn, run!"

They ran around the shelves of pokémon, but Drew hit Dawn in the back with a well aimed poké ball. The target in the middle of her vest lit up like a Christmas tree, and she stared at it in surprise. "No…"

"Dawn!" May stood, frozen in indecision as she stared at her friend, the light on her vest blinking red and blue. Drew was already pulling out another poké ball.

"Run, May! Don't worry about me!" Dawn exclaimed, putting herself between her friend and Drew. "Go!"

May ran for the door. Out the door. Down the hallway. She could hear her friend yelling encouragement, and then Drew was at the door, running after her. He threw a poké ball, but she dodged it with a squeal. She turned left, but her momentum was too much and she nearly crashed into the wall. She raced on, ignoring the sharp pain in her side. If she stopped now, Drew would catch her, and she'd lose the bet. She had to get the poké ball to Professor Hawkins. She couldn't let Dawn's sacrifice be for nothing.

She could hear Drew close behind her, breathing as hard as she was. She couldn't remember which way to go, just kept running in a loop, trying to lose Drew. Another well placed poké ball hit her in the arm, but it didn't touch her vest, so she was safe.

Then May made a stupid mistake. She ran into a room, effectively trapping herself. Drew followed her in and stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. After a moment, he said, "I gotta admit, May, you're more of a challenge than I thought you'd be."

May said nothing, just backed as far away from him as she could, eyeing the poké ball in his hand warily. There was an open window in the corner, if she could just… But Drew had already caught on to her plan and was moving to block her. "No, you don't," he grinned. "You're not getting away that easily."

May's mind raced as she frantically tried to think of a way out of this mess. Drew was down to two poké balls. If she could get him to use them, he'd have to waste time retrieving them, and she could make a run for it. She looked around, but there was nothing she could use as a shield, and Drew was closing the distance, raising his hand to throw a poké ball. At this range, there was no way he would miss. She suddenly remembered the pokémon on her belt and was hit with an inspiration. It was time for a last ditch effort.

"Poké ball, go!" she shouted, tossing it at Drew's feet. A bright light lit the room and a Squirtle appeared, looking pumped up.

"Squirtle!"

Drew's mouth dropped in indignation. "Hey! You can't do that! It's against the rules to use pokémon!"

"Is it?" May asked, grinning cheekily. "All it says is that we can't use _our_ pokémon. It doesn't say we can't use the _school's_ pokémon. Besides, if I'm going to lose, I'm not going down without a fight."

Drew looked outraged for a moment, but then his expression changed to realization, and he grinned. "Well, well. Of all people, I wouldn't expect you to bend the rules."

"Desperate times and all that. Now, if you don't want Squirtle to use Water Gun on you, drop the poké balls and go stand by the door. I know you have two left."

Drew dropped the two remaining poké balls and held up his hands in a placating gesture. Then he shoved them in his pockets and went to lean against the wall. "Fine. You got me, May. Now what?"

"Squirtle," she ordered, "make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Squirtle looked at her in confusion but did as it was told, and May went to the window and peered out, checking to see if the coast was clear. She swung her legs over the window ledge and hopped down onto the grass. "Good job, Squirtle," she said. "Return." The little turtle dissolved into a stream of red light and disappeared inside its poké ball.

May looked over at Drew, who was still leaning against the wall, watching her intently, his smirk back in place. She flashed him a mocking victory sign and ran off.

* * *

><p>It was six hours into the competition, and May was lounging in one of the "safe" classrooms, sipping a diet coke and chatting with Misty. She'd tried to return the Squirtle to Professor Hawkins, but the turtle pokémon had popped out of the poké ball and refused to go back in, determined to stay with May. Professor Hawkins had been so impressed that he decided to give Squirtle to May as a gift. After that unexpected turn of events, she'd gotten the signatures of three professors from the science, foreign language, and math departments. Now, she had to journey to the Battle Room to pick up a questionnaire, fill it out, and return it to her homeroom professor. She glanced at her watch and realized with dismay that she only had five minutes left before she'd get kicked out of the "safe" room.<p>

"What's your next task?" she asked Misty, hoping for an excuse to stay with her.

"Oh, I don't know. Something about signatures, I think," Misty replied. "I have to go to the Academics Building."

May nodded. "I already did that one. I have to go to the Battle Room. Want to go together?"

"Sure. It'll be safer that way."

May groaned and put her head into her hands. "I'm afraid to leave. What if Drew's out there waiting for us?"

"He's _still_ after you?" Misty asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. He's been dogging me all day," May said, clunking her forehead against the desk dramatically. "It's like he knows where I'm going to be. I'm so tired," she groaned into her arms. "Should've had Squirtle take his flag."

"Why don't you let him catch you?"

"No!" May jerked her head up and looked at Misty in horror. "I can't do that! If I lose, I'll have to be his slave for a week!"

Misty's expression changed from alarm to confusion to understanding. "Oh. So _that's_why he's being so persistent." She tilted her head and smiled knowingly at May. "I think it's kind of cute, actually." May glared at Misty, not bothering to dignify that with a response. "Okay, okay, but seriously, I think I have an idea," Misty said, her face brightening up mischievously. "Let me call Ash. He got turned to a pokémon awhile back. He'll be able to help us."

* * *

><p>May sat out on the steps of the Academics Building, in plain sight of anyone who happened to wander by. She saw quite a few pokémon sneaking around, but the trainers didn't pay much attention to her. She didn't know if it was because they were losing interest in the game or if they thought she was no longer playing because she was doing nothing to hide her status as a pokémon.<p>

She didn't have to wait long before she heard the voice she'd been dreading. "Whatcha doin', May? Giving up already?"

She stood up and faced him, setting her jaw determinedly. "No, Drew. I've been waiting for you. I think it's time we end this once and for all."

A brief flicker of surprise passed over his features before he grinned smugly at her. "Yeah? What do you propose we do?"

May hopped off the steps and stuck her tongue out at him. "Catch me first, and then I'll tell you!" she shouted and began sprinting toward the back of the building. There were several large trash bins, where Ash and Misty would be hiding. All May had to do was lead Drew over there, and they'd ambush him. He couldn't possibly capture all three of them at once. One of them would grab his flag and turn him into a pokémon. It was perfect.

May rounded the corner and jogged back to where the trashcans were located, but there were no signs of Ash and Misty. She turned and faced Drew, feeling all her courage drain away. Where were her friends? They were supposed to be here when she came around the corner. They'd abandoned her in her time of need. She breathed deeply through her nose and made one final decision. She started forward with the intention of grabbing his flag, but stopped short when Ash came charging around the corner, bellowing out a battle cry at the top of his lungs. Misty was right on his heels. Drew spun around in surprise, seemed to figure out what was going on, and turned back to May, eyes alight with intensity. He threw a poké ball at her, hitting her directly in the chest. The target on her vest began blinking seconds before Ash grabbed Drew's flag and held it above his head, dancing around in victory.

May stared down at her vest in shock and glanced over at Misty who was frowning at her. "When did he…?"

Drew answered for her. "Right before Ash took my flag. Which means," he turned and lifted an eyebrow at May. "I believe I've officially won the bet."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Dun, dun, dun… cliff hanger! Well, not really. Anyway, like I said, the plot will continue next chapter. This was just to mess with May and Drew a little. Please review!


	4. The Transfer Student

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. I'm glad you guys seemed to enjoy it. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, not much in the way of plot, but we're getting there. Anyway, without further ado… here's the next installment.

* * *

><p><strong>The Transfer Student<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the Wednesday after the Pokémon vs. Trainer Competition, and preparations were already being made for the Haunted Harvest Festival that would take place at the school on the last weekend of October.<p>

May was doing her best to avoid Drew at all cost, though it wasn't easy. He'd been horrible to deal with in class, but not because he'd mocked her or called her names. In fact, he hadn't done any of that, but any time she'd glance over at him, he'd catch her eye and give her a knowing smirk. They both knew what it was about. He still hadn't approached her about the bet, and the suspense of not knowing when he'd strike was driving her crazy. It was a cruel strategy.

As May hurried down the hallway to her first class, she froze when she turned a corner and caught sight of Drew. He noticed her and made a beeline for her across the hallway. She glanced around, searching for an escape route, but there was no way she could get out of this confrontation without making a run for it.

"Hey, Madame Klutz," Drew said, sidling up next to her. "What's the hurry?"

May frowned at him and side stepped away without missing a beat. "I told you to stop calling me that, Drew."

"Why should I? It suits you."

"Because I don't like it, that's why. It's embarrassing."

Drew gave her one of his elegant, one shouldered shrugs. "Well, maybe you should try acting less klutzy."

May let out an irritated breath through her nose and decided to let his insult go. Instead, she asked warily, "What do you want, anyway?"

When she realized Drew had stopped walking, she turned around and furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion. "Drew?"

He hesitated for a fraction of a second before smirking at her and reaching into his vest pocket. "Here," he said, holding out a rose.

She stared at it in bewilderment. "Is this for me?"

"Not _you_," he said with a dramatic eye roll. "It's for your Beautifly. A congratulatory gift for beating the pants off Birch in Battle Room yesterday."

"Oh." She stared at him before a small smile crept on to her face. "You're really giving my _pokémon_ a rose?"

Drew looked slightly self conscious, but it didn't last for long. He waved her comment away with an airy flick of his wrist. "Sure am."

"For beating your _friend_?"

"That's what I said." He began walking, again, and May had to hurry to catch up.

"Well, thanks. I'm sure Beautifly will appreciate it."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Listen, May," Drew said, looking away uncomfortably. "I shouldn't have said what I did before… about your capabilities as a trainer. It was… uncalled for."

May glanced over at him in surprise, expecting him to flash a smirk at her and turn it into a joke. He didn't, just kept staring ahead. "Was that an apology?" she asked. When he didn't answer she smiled and nodded her head happily. "You're just full of surprises today."

"So," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He seemed determined not to make eye contact. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, sure," she said smiling. "We're cool."

"Good. Well, I'll see you around." With that, he veered off down a hallway that led to the science department.

"Oh, bye," May said weakly, surprised at his sudden departure. He seemed to enjoy talking with her, but he never stuck around long. Sighing, she wound her way through the rest of the student body until she got to her classroom and sat down in an empty seat next to Dawn. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Dawn glanced at the rose in her hands. "Who's that from?" she asked.

May sighed and slumped back in her chair. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Was it from Drew?" she sing-sang, a huge grin plastered on her face.

May sat up and turned to face her friend. "How'd you guess?"

"Please," Dawn said with a roll of her eyes. "It's obvious he likes you."

"He does not," she sputtered. "We're just friends. That's all!"

Dawn gave her a disbelieving look, but May was saved from further embarrassment by their professor's entrance. He asked them to take their seats and began explaining about the pokémon egg project they'd be assigned. Half an hour later, May held a large white egg with light blue spots in her lap. The eggs needed to be around other active pokémon, which meant the students needed to keep the eggs with them at all times. "This project will last for two weeks," the Professor told them. "The eggs are due to hatch in four to twelve days, depending on how well they're cared for. You may keep the pokémon after they hatch or donate them to the school, whichever you prefer."

"I'm definitely keeping mine," Dawn whispered. "I hope it's a water type."

"You'll be required to keep a journal on the egg's condition for the next two weeks. If and when the egg hatches, you'll report about your baby pokémon. Don't lose your egg. Don't break it. Don't let it get cold or damaged. Any questions?"

* * *

><p>After class that day May and Dawn were walking across campus to meet Ash and Misty for dinner when someone slammed into May from behind. "Hey, watch it!" she snapped, nearly dropping her egg. She hugged it close to her and turned around, glaring at the offending student.<p>

"I'm sorry, I-Oh! Hey, May," Brendan Birch said, rubbing his head wearily. "Dawn."

"Brendan?" May asked, her scowl turning into a frown. "What the heck's your problem? You almost made me drop this." She shoved the egg under his nose.

"Sorry," Brendan said sheepishly. Then he suddenly seemed to remember why he'd been in such a hurry. "Oh! May, there's a new transfer student. I heard he got into a fight with Ash Ketchum. They're having a pokémon battle right now. Come on!"

"Huh? What happened? Why are they fighting?" she asked as she and Dawn tucked the eggs away in their backpacks.

"I don't know," Brendan said, "but it just started. Hurry up or we'll miss it!"

The three ran across the campus to Birtwick Building and pushed through the crowd that had gathered outside of the Battle Room, just in time to see Ash sending Pikachu into battle while his opponent sent out an Elekid. Both pokémon sparked and Pikachu stood on its hind legs, growling low in its throat.

"Pika!"

May and Dawn jogged over to Misty who was watching from the sidelines. "What's going on?" May asked. "Who is that?" The trainer had straight purple hair that hung in his eyes and a scowl that seemed permanently carved on his face. May immediately disliked him and was glad she wasn't the one battling him.

"That's Paul Shinji, the new transfer student," Misty told them. "He's in one of Ash's classes, and I guess they got into a fight on how to properly treat pokémon. I don't really know the details, but Ash was so mad, he challenged him to a pokémon battle."

"Oh. I've never heard of him. When did he get here?" Dawn asked.

"This morning. He hasn't even been here a full day, and he's already making enemies."

May nodded and looked on in concern as Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. The Elekid absorbed the lightening without sustaining damage, and Paul ordered it to use Thunder. Pikachu stood firm and took the attack as well.

"This is getting nowhere fast," Misty said, frowning at Ash. "I don't understand what they're trying to prove."

"They're guys," Dawn said as if that explained everything. "They have to establish who has the bigger ego." May giggled as Dawn jumped up and shouted, "Come on, Ash! You can beat him!"

Ash nodded at them in acknowledgement before turning back to the battle. May noticed Paul glance over at Dawn briefly before ordering his Elekid to use Protect, blocking Pikachu's Volt Tackle. The two electric pokémon exchanged several more blows before Elekid managed to hit Pikachu with a Thunder Punch. The little mouse pokémon flew backwards and landed on its back, rolling over several times. It struggled to get up but collapsed back on the floor with a defeated, "Pi."

Shortly after, the Elekid dropped to its knees, breathing heavily and clearly unable to continue battling. Paul returned it to its poké ball while Ash ran out onto the stage and picked up Pikachu, cradling it in his arms.

"It's okay, buddy. You did a great job," May heard him say. Paul stood by, watching the exchange dispassionately.

"Hey, Paul," Dawn said, "That's your name, right?" He looked back at her with a frown. "Where'd you learn to battle like that? I mean, you have to be pretty good to beat Ash."

Paul grunted and began walking toward the edge of the stage. "If that's what you consider a victory," he said without a backwards glance.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ash demanded.

Paul didn't answer as he stepped off the stage through the parting crowd. They watched him until he disappeared out the door.

"Who does he think he is, anyway?" Dawn demanded angrily. "What a jerk."

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center."

May followed along behind them and couldn't help but wonder how Drew would fare with this new, arrogant trainer. Since they had similar personalities, she figured they'd either get along well or instantly hate each other. Then she realized she was thinking about him and shook her head in irritation.

* * *

><p>Word spread quickly about the new transfer student who beat Ash Ketchum, and people were soon lining up to challenge him. May didn't see much of Paul around campus, but she heard all sorts of rumors about him.<p>

Some said he'd traveled around to the Kanto and Johto Regions before applying to the academy. Some said he was cold and aloof because he'd lost respect for his brother, Reggie. Some thought that he was a Team Rocket spy, who'd infiltrated the school in search of powerful pokémon.

One rumor—which turned out to be true—was that he skipped a grade because he was so smart. He was a junior even though he was only fifteen. There were nasty rumors circulating as well like the one that he maimed and killed pokémon that lost battles for him. She might have actually believed that one except for Ash's explanation about their fight being about Paul's disrespect toward pokémon by releasing those he considered weak.

Someone in one of her classes even claimed Paul was a vampire. May just rolled her eyes and went back to her assigned reading.

The rest of the week flew by, and between school work and caring for her pokémon egg, May hardly had time for training. When she finally convinced Dawn to take a break from homework and join her in the Battle Room on Sunday evening, she was dismayed to find the platforms all in use. "Great," she grumbled to Dawn. "Guess we'll have to use the outdoor fields." She didn't usually mind training outdoors except for the fact that it was raining.

Dawn nodded in agreement and they turned around, preparing to head back to the main entrance. They both froze when they noticed Paul standing there watching them with a scornful expression. "Oh, hi," May said, attempting a friendly smile.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, creeping up behind us like an Ekans?" Dawn demanded, throwing her arms up and clutching her chest dramatically. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Pay more attention to your surroundings then," Paul said dismissively.

"What did you say? Maybe you should try being a little friendlier and a little less like an arrogant asshole," Dawn snapped, apparently still annoyed with him for his cold attitude during his battle with Ash.

Paul glanced down at her and frowned. "Do I even know you?"

Dawn's mouth dropped open and her face turned bright red, though May couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. "I was there when you battled Ash, you jerk, and you don't even remember me?" she exploded. "What? Did I not make enough of an impression?" Paul stared at her blankly, and she folded her arms over her chest. "Well, my name's Dawn. Don't forget it," she said crossly.

"I only remember people who are worth remembering," he said with a hint of a smirk. "Now, step aside. I need to use the Battle Room."

"It's full," May said before Dawn could go on another tirade. "You'll have to use the outdoor fields."

"But not the one that _we're_ going to use," Dawn said. "Come on, May. Let's go." She grabbed May's arm and dragged her out the door with Paul staring after them in confusion.

An hour and a half of training later, Dawn was still upset with Paul. "That stupid, no-good jerk!" she said, stomping the ground violently with each word. "He didn't even remember me! Can you believe him? I'm so freaking angry I want to break something!"

"Calm down, Dawn. You shouldn't let him get to you like this," May said, holding up her hands in a placating gesture. "He's a jerk, but you can't let him ruin your whole evening."

Dawn sighed and sat down heavily on a stump. "You're probably right, May. Who cares about him, anyway?" She gave a derisive giggle and reached out to pat her Piplup on the head. "I don't even know why _I_ care so much."

"Well, it's never a good feeling to be forgotten," May said reasonably.

"That's true." Dawn nodded and seemed satisfied with the answer.

After another half-hour, Dawn decided to head back to the dorms. May bid her goodnight and packed her things up as well. The rain had cleared up and the stars were bright and twinkling against the black sky. She passed through some training fields on the way back and caught sight of Drew walking into the forest, hands in his pockets.

"Drew!" she called and jogged over to him.

He started and turned around, waiting for her to catch up. "Oh. Hey, May," he said as she leaned over to catch her breath. "What's up?"

"What? No 'Madame Klutz'?" she teased lightly.

Drew shrugged and glanced away. "Well, you've made it pretty clear you don't like it, so..."

"Oh." May stared at him, surprised by his admittance. She hadn't expected him to take her feelings into consideration. "Well, I guess you can call me that if you want to. I mean, it's more like a term of endearment than an actual insult, right?"

"Term of endearment?" Drew asked, looking amused. "What are you, my grandma?"

"What I mean is," she said, pointedly ignoring him, "you don't hate me like you used to, so I don't mind if you tease me so much. It doesn't have the same affect."

"You thought I hated you?" Drew looked at her, his green eyes narrowed intensely. Then the corner of his lips turned up and he flicked his bangs with two fingers. "How typical of you, May. Always jumping to the wrong conclusions. It's good to know some things never change."

May huffed and turned away in annoyance but began to feel uneasy when a heavy silence fell over them. Normally it was easy to talk, or in her case argue, with Drew, but she wasn't sure how to act around him now. "So," she said, pressing her pointer fingers together. "What are you doing out here so late? Training pokémon?"

"Nah, I just come out here sometimes to look at the stars," he said.

May was about to retaliate, thinking he was being sarcastic, but after looking at his face she realized he was serious. "You do? Really?"

"Yeah. It's peaceful out here at night, you know? Sometimes, when I'm stressed about something, I lie out in the middle of the field and listen to the crickets and frogs and just let my mind wander." He looked at her with a small smile. "The stars make everything else seem insignificant."

"Drew…" May took a step closer and caught herself. She was grateful for the cover of darkness that hid her blush. "Maybe I should try that sometime," she said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah," Drew suddenly appeared self conscious and brought a hand up to rub his neck. "I should, uh, probably get going."

"Yeah, me too." She slung her backpack onto her shoulder and jumped when something moved inside it. Startled, she dropped it and knelt down, unzipping it cautiously. An Eevee poked its head out and peered up at her curiously. "Oh, Drew!" May exclaimed, "My pokémon egg hatched! Finally! Oh, it's so cute!" She picked it up and cuddled it close to her chest. "I've always wanted an Eevee!" The Eevee squirmed, attempting to jump out of her arms, but she held it firm. "Look at its little face!"

Drew reached out to pat it on the head, and the Eevee stopped struggling. He smiled at it thoughtfully and scratched it under its chin. "It _is_ a pretty cute little guy. What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm keeping it, of course," May said indignantly. "He's going to join my team." She turned and started walking back in the direction of the dorms, the Eevee in her arms, when Drew's voice stopped her.

"Hey, May?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"As an Elite, I should probably report you for being out past curfew, but since I'm such a nice guy and all, we'll just pretend we never ran into each other. Oh, and also," he sent her a sly smirk. "Don't think avoiding me is going to get you out of our little bet."

"Oh… Right," May said, feeling her stomach clench in dread.

"In fact, why don't we settle that tomorrow? I have a list of chores a mile long." He gave her a lazy wave and began walking away. "Meet me at my room at eight. See you later."

"Okay." She'd half hoped that if she avoided him long enough he'd eventually forget. No such luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Okay, I'll admit I love Paul, even though he's a jerk to his pokémon. There's just something about anti-social characters that makes you want to put them in awkward situations and see what happens.

If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review on your way out. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^


End file.
